


Changes

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: A Few Bad Men, A Few Bad Men AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Michael is an idiot, not in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: An AU of the episode "A Few Bad Men". What if Jackie's friend had cancelled their plans, and she didn't bump into Major Graham?
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 2





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on “Everything I Need”. I’ve had this idea for a while and got the inspiration when I watched the episode over the weekend.

It had been a busy day, mused Jackie. Their new case was turning out to be atypical. They were working with the army. Jackie normally wasn’t too keen on cases where they had to liaise, but she had a feeling this instance would be an exception. Particularly, if it involved working with Major Graham.

Or Andrew as he wanted her to call him.

To top it off, she’d just met the new DI. Someone who when described by Stuart sounded the complete opposite from Michael. Things were indeed going to be interesting for the foreseeable future.

She was just leaving the station with Michael, going over the case. They had both had enough for one day.

“Do you fancy a drink?” asked Michael.

“You’re in luck. I was supposed to be meeting a friend, but she had to cancel, so sure,” said Jackie.

“Great,” Michael smiled.

They went to the pub and for the most part, Jackie had been having a nice time. Though she was aware of the glances that Michael had been giving her, which bemused her slightly.

“Is something wrong?” asked Jackie.

Michael shook his head, “No, why?”

“You’ve been giving me these looks since we got here. I’m not under scrutiny now that you’re a DCI, am I?” she teased.

“No,” Michael smirked, “but erm…” he sobered, “there’s been a few changes recently, hasn’t there?”

He was right, of course. The Biscuit was gone, the station had a new DI in the name of Robbie Ross and Michael had just gotten promoted to DCI.

“You know I’m happy for you, don’t you?” she asked.

“I know,” he said with a small smile, “I was wondering how you would feel about another change?”

_Now, that was intriguing_ , thought Jackie.

“What kind of change?” she asked.

Michael looked unsure of himself.

“We’ve known each other a long time,” said Michael.

“Yes,” said Jackie, unsure of what he was getting that.

“We’re close… we’re friends,” he said.

Jackie nodded.

“You know you’re important to me, don’t you?” he asked.

“Well, I may not be a DCI, but I’ve been able to figure that out,” she smiled.

“I was wondering if you’d like to…” Michael trailed off.

“Yes?”

Jackie was getting more curious as to what Michael’s intent was. What was he trying to ask her?

“Be more…”

“More what?”

She guessed that somehow the look on her face had put Michael off as he suddenly tried to change the subject.

“Never mind,” he said.

Jackie tried to think what he could have meant. ‘Be more’? What did that mean?

Then it hit her.

More than friends? Was that what he meant? Did he want a relationship with her?

“Michael, it’s okay,” she leaned forward, “whatever it is you want to say, you can tell me.”

Michael looked like he had come to a decision before he took a sip of his water.

He took a deep breath, “I have fe- “

Whatever he was about to say got cut off as his mobile rang.

Judging from the look on his face, it was definitely not a social call. It looked like their day wasn’t finished yet.

“It looks like there’s been an incident involving an automatic weapon,” Michael said after he ended the call.

“Any casualties?” asked Jackie.

“I don’t know,” answered Michael, “it’s out on a farm, it might be nothing so if you want to go home- “

“It’s okay, I’ll go with you,” said Jackie.

It turned the incident hadn’t been ‘nothing’, as a body was found in the slurry pit. There wasn’t a lot they could do at that time of night, so it wasn’t too long before Jackie was able to go home.

Her mind kept thinking back to Michael and what he had tried to tell her at the pub. Maybe her assumptions had been wrong, and he didn’t want things to change between them. Perhaps he’d been trying to suggest a promotion for her?

Then why would be hesitant about that? Why would he talk about how close they were?

Jackie wasn’t just thinking about what he could have said. She acknowledged to herself that she’d wanted him to say those things. That she wanted him.

She thought of Major Graham. Yes, there was an attraction, but it was nothing compared to what she felt for Michael.

If there was a chance that something could happen between her and Michael, then she didn’t want to risk ruining that.

Hopefully, they could talk about it tomorrow.

Of course, things don’t always turn out exactly how you planned them.

She had spent much of the next day working with Major Graham and she had enjoyed liaising with him. Jackie was about to go back to the station when he gave her a proposition.

“I’m sorry for the short notice, but we’re hosting a dinner here tonight. I’d love for you to be my guest,” he said.

She hadn’t quite expected that. “Eh… I don’t know,” she said finally.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” he asked.

Jackie shook her head.

“Is there someone else?” he asked.

_Now, that’s where it gets complicated_ , thought Jackie.

“Not exactly, I mean I’m not seeing anyone but…” she trailed off.

“I think I understand,” he said.

“I’m sorry, I do like you and I would like to be friends. I’m just not sure I could be more than that,” she said.

He did look a little disappointed, but to his credit, he quickly pushed it aside and smiled.

“Well, I could always do with more friends. The offer still stands if you’d like to go,” he said.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” he replied.

“Alright, thanks,” she smiled.

“Great, be here for seven, okay?”

“I’ll look forward to it,” she said before she went to her car and drove off.

On her way to the station, she mused that things had taken an interesting turn. She just hoped that they wouldn’t become complicated.

As it turned out, there hadn’t been much time for her to talk to Michael. At least not about anything personal.

Jackie was now in his office; she had asked him if she could get off early and he’d said yes.

She hadn’t told him it was so she could get ready for the dinner that Andrew had invited her to.

Aside from the fact it was none of his business, she also didn’t want him to get the wrong end of the stick.

Which she knew he would.

She was about to leave Michael’s office, but decided against it. Maybe now was the time to ask him about last night?

Jackie regarded him for a moment, he did look a little busy, but she wasn’t sure when she’d get the chance to bring it up again.

Michael looked up from what he was doing, a little surprised she hadn’t left yet.

“Jackie?” he asked.

“It’s just…” she went closer to his desk, “about last night. You wanted to tell me something, but you never got the chance to tell me. I was wondering what it was.”

“It’s nothing. You should go and take care of those matters you need to tend to,” he went back to his work, as if to dismiss her.

In doing so, Michael missed the look of disappointment on Jackie’s face.

“Alright, well goodnight,” she said finally.

“Goodnight,” he said without looking at her.

Michael stopped what he was doing when he heard his office door close. He silently cursed himself for his inability to tell Jackie his feelings.

Getting ready for the dinner had taken Jackie slightly longer than she’d hoped, but she was happy with the result.

She’d been trying to push away thoughts of Michael, but he had a way of creeping back into her mind. However, she was determined that it wouldn’t spoil her night.

If Michael wanted to resist the change that he’d tried to suggest, that was his problem. Jackie was going to enjoy herself.

The last thing she had expected was to see Michael there.

Though she had to admit that she got a bit of a kick out of seeing Michael’s reaction.

Of course, Michael had gotten his payback. She hadn’t known it was custom for the women to leave the dining area so that the men could talk.

Shortly after, Michael and Andrew had found her, after she had discovered something potentially useful to the case. A while later, Andrew had taken her outside, it was the perfect place to go if you didn’t want to be bothered by anyone.

“It’s Jardine, isn’t it?” asked Andrew.

He didn’t need to elaborate; Jackie knew what he meant.

She nodded, “We’ve worked together for years, we’re good friends. He tried to tell me something last night, I thought maybe… but he doesn’t want to talk about it now.”

“Maybe he’s scared?” said Andrew.

“You think?” asked Jackie

“I think he’s a fool if he’s not interested,” he said.

Jackie laughed, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I’m serious,” Andrew said.

Jackie never replied, as she saw Michael slowly approach them from a distance.

“Was there something you wanted?” she asked when he finally came over.

“How about I give you a moment? Then the two of you can talk shop,” said Andrew.

“You don’t have to,” replied Jackie.

“That’s okay, I should probably show my face anyway,” he gave Michael a nod in acknowledgement before he walked away.

“So?” asked Jackie.

Michael shrugged his shoulder; he wasn’t entirely sure why he’d come out here. He’d almost turned back, as the last thing he’d wanted was to interrupt a private moment between Jackie and the Major.

“You look nice,” he said sincerely after a moment.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she said.

Michael smiled in reply.

“It’s not really your thing is it?” she asked after a moment.

Michael shook his head, “I suppose I just came out of politness.”

“I don’t think it’s my thing either,” she said truthfully.

It was nice to have been asked, and it had been a good alternative to spending the night at home, but it wasn’t something she was too keen to attend anytime soon.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with the part where the women have to leave, would it?” he teased.

“Well, it is outdated,” she smiled.

“I don’t see the two of you becoming serious if that’s the case,” he said.

“Actually, we just came as friends,” she said.

“Oh,” said Michael.

Jackie hid a smile at his reaction. “Would it have bothered you? If I had been his date?” she clarified at Michael’s bemused expression.

“I wouldn’t be much of a friend if I wasn’t looking out for you, would I?” he asked.

“You’re not my only male friend. Yet you’re the only one who acts bothered whenever someone shows an interest in me.”

Michael scoffed, as if the notion was ridiculous.

“Just an observation,” she smiled.

They were silent for a while, both admiring their surroundings.

“It’s a lovely spot, isn’t it?” Jackie finally broke the silence.

“It is,” Michael agreed, “I’m surprised no one else is out here.”

“And the breeze is nice,” she said.

“Hmm,” said Michael.

This really was the perfect spot, and the perfect opportunity to test the waters a little.

There was a moment where Jackie had been sure that Michael had stared at her lips.

Of course, she could have just imagined that.

Jackie was plucking up the courage to make some sort of move when Michael spoke.

“We should probably go back inside. I don’t want to rob too much of your time.”

Michael had a point; she was someone else’s guest. It would probably be rude if the two of them stayed out here any longer.

They made their way back inside. Jackie spent the remainder of the dinner with Andrew, she didn’t talk to Michael until the end of the night when he offered her a lift home, which she gladly accepted.

Most of the journey home consisted of talking about the case. Before she knew it, they had reached her street.

“Thanks for the lift,” she said.

“No problem,” he replied.

“I may not have expected to see you, but I’m glad you were there. And no, it’s not because you were here to give me a lift,” she smirked.

Michael chuckled, “When I received my invite, seeing you was not what I expected.”

“Would you like to come in? I could make some tea or coffee?”

Michael looked like he was considering it before he answered, “Better not, I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

Jackie nodded in understanding, “Goodnight.”

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight,” he replied with a smile.

She left his car and went inside. Perhaps it had been a good thing that Michael declined her offer, she suddenly longed to be snuggled up in bed. It wouldn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

Michael had been right, the next day had been long.

There were so many twists and turns that neither of them had seen coming.

The biggest one being that they had both faced the barrel of a gun.

Thankfully, Andrew had saved the day and their lives. She sincerely hoped he’d get a reward out of it, he deserved it.

She went over to him carefully as he had just received medical assistance.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Luckily, I’ll be fine,” he replied.

“I just wanted to say thanks, if you hadn’t turned up…”

“I wouldn’t be a good soldier if I didn’t try and defend you. I’m glad I was able to get there before he hurt you… or Jardine.”

“Well, you’re a hero to me,” she smiled.

“Have you spoken to Jardine yet?” he asked.

“No, why?”

“You’ve both had a near-death experience. What better time to talk to him?”

Andrew was right, she realised. They both could have died tonight, and the thought of never being able to reveal her feelings was hellish.

She kissed his cheek, “Thanks,” she said before she left him.

It didn’t take long for her to find Michael, who was inside.

She went over to him, but she didn’t say anything at first. Jackie wasn’t quite sure how to start this.

She took a deep breath, “You’re an idiot,” she said.

“Excuse me?”

Okay, that probably wasn’t a good starting point.

“I’m not talking about what just happened, it’s the way you’ve been throughout the case. When Andrew asked me to the dinner, I told him I didn’t think we could be more than friends. He was able to figure out why.

I later admitted that it was because of what you’d almost said at the pub. That I thought you might want to be more than friends. If I’m being honest, I would like that. I think I’ve wanted it for a while now.”

The surprised look on his face almost unnerved her, but she wouldn’t stop now.

“But I can’t wait for you forever, Michael.”

Michael didn’t say anything, he was too dumbstruck to make any kind of response.

Feeling slightly deflated by his reaction, Jackie decided it was best to leave.

“I’ll see you later,” she said.

She turned and made to go, but she only made it a few steps.

Michael had stopped her and made her face him.

He gazed at her for a moment before he slowly leaned forward and met her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

“Was that the change you were talking about?” she asked after the kiss ended.

Michael smiled before he kissed her again. When the kiss deepened, both were oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

Including Robbie and Stuart who could see them from the doorway.

“If that’s how he treats people he doesn’t fancy, I’m not sure I want to see how he treats those he does,” said Robbie with a smirk.

Stuart smiled, genuinely happy for the two of them. He reflected that with Robbie Ross joining the team, and with Jackie and Jardine seemingly an item now, things were going to be different.

Perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“I think we should give them some privacy,” Stuart said quietly.

They left, Michael and Jackie were still too wrapped up in each other to notice them.

“Come on, I’ll buy you a drink to commiserate,” said Robbie.

“Commiserate?” asked Stuart.

“Seeing as Jardine’s got the girl, it looks like you’ve missed your chance,” said Robbie.

“I think there’s something you should know, sir.”


End file.
